Pikmin 3 Return to the Planet
by Sporemin
Summary: Olimar,and Louie return to the Pikmin Planet, but this time could there be a new threat?
1. Chapter 1 Back to the Planet

**Chapter 1: Voyage back**

It has been a little under a year since Olimar, Louie went to the Pikmin Planet to repay Hocotate Freight's massive debt of 10,000 pokos. Not much has changed besides the fact that Louie has published a few cookbooks about bug recipes, and food on the Pikmin planet. However this normalness was about to conclude under there bosses orders. It begins with a simple delivery…

"Louie check the rear dorsal engine, because it might have a glitch." Olimar ordered.

Louie goes to check out the engine's power level without saying anything.

"O.K. Fine."

"Good it was just a sensor blip. We should get home in a few hours-six tops." Olimar reported.

However at point, they picked up another ship flying at super-light speeds.

"Strange, since nothing is in that path for about 216 parsecs. What do you think Louie?" Asked Olimar.

"Um, ger." Said Louie.

The ship quickly leaves scanner range, and heads to nothingness…

"Uncalled for, but it must be a search vessel, could be based on the large cargo-hold, a rescue ship. Wait are we being hailed? Main screen turn on." Olimar said.

"How are you gentlemen?" Shayco asked.

Olimar said with loathing "It's you!"

"Un-hi-gr-ie." Grunted Louie.

"I had a dream…" Shacyo started.

"Are we getting raises?" Asked Olimar.

"No, um go to the Pikmin Planet, and make a base."

"What the hell!" Yelled Olimar.

"Okay…" Louie said.

In Louie's mind, he saw all the meats, and plants from the Pikmin Planet-to eat of course…He was running low on Beardbug…

"Go there now. Make the base out of any material on the planet you can use. Metals, wood, glass, and rocks. I want to expand Hocotate Freight to other planets, including the Pikmin Planet." Stated Shacyo.

Olimar alters the course of the ship so it can go to the Pikmin Planet, about fifty parsecs from there current point…


	2. Chapter 2 Orbit

Disclaimer-I do not own the Pikmin Franchise ;(.

A/N-(Forgot to do disclaimer last chapter)

**Chapter 2: Orbit**

The ship sailed in deep space. Pushing gases most common in space out of it's path. It's streamline, slick rocket shape perfect for this movement. The ship then took a hard, sharp, almost 90 degrees turn. It's golden hull glistering in the rays from the sun. If anyone saw it now they would think that the ship was a shift, minute portion of the yellow sun. A change in path showed that the ship was heading to the third planet from that star. Olimar's timing was remarkable. The landing sight was in the early stages of dawn. They would arrive right on time. That is to land with excellence in time. Olimar slowly rotated his head to observe the nearby planets, and galactic systems. After carefully plotting to evade a certain floating rock in space. Olimar went to plan out his orders. This was all based on if they discover Pikmin at their landing sight. He was confident the duo of two would discover Pikmin at the site.

Louie meanwhile was busy planning out his agenda too. He would start with hunting out any edible insects. Find Pikmin to hunt with of course. Then take some, small cuttings to experiment on for his cookbooks. After all he was now a published author. Granted this would be a good time to focus on his "day job," but his true love was cooking-especially bugs. Their hard shells. The crunchy legs, and despite the small sizes are well packed in for their meat content.

"Hey, Louie do you think we will find Pikmin on our first day?" Asked Olimar.

"Um, a yes," Louie said.

Olimar asked this just in case his nerves started acting up. He would just remind himself Louie said yes. Think of it as a failsafe.

"So Louie what are you doing?" Olimar asked.

"Doing things. Un urg," Louie said.

"Okay Louie. I am planning out my agenda." Olimar stated.

"Okay, that is. Good I guess," Said Louie.

Olimar gave up talking to his co-worker. He decided to instead the wonderful world of grub-dog, and breadbug biology. He hypothesized if grub-dogs and, Breadbugs shared features then they must have common ancestors. For instance they had very similar jars. Furthermore the two have nearly identical feet structures. Olimar gazed at the green, and blue sphere to believe one of the greatest biologic finds arose from this alien planet. Pikmin-half animal, half-plant organisms. Named after Pik-pik carrots.

An alert rose in the ship to tell the ship was about to enter the atmosphere. The two captains packed up their belongings, and went to the cockpit. Both awaiting to see what was of the landscape now? Were the lands the same? Have Breadbugs immigrated to the surface? Will they encounter Pikmin again? All these, and more will be told next chapter.

A/N Chapter 2 is out (after a very, long wait) Please review, comment, or give positive feedback! (or else)


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1

**Chapter 3 Day 1**

Disclaimer-I do own Pikmin.

A/N-WARNING! 2 minor swears.

A/N-With pellets it will be "Olimar found 5 red one point pellets."

Olimar looked at all the scan able landing zones. In some snowy mountains. Our captains picked the one in the snowy mountains. What they did not know was about to alter all they know about the Pikmin planet.

Louie viewed down blankly at the graceful, and slow snowflakes as they floated down onto hard, ice. As Louie turned his head. He saw a plump Red Bulborb; napping as if last night's hunt did not happen, it's red skin being covered by a thin sheet of fluffily, soft white snow. Minute, clear bubbles arose from it's nose.

"Louie can you scan for any Pikmin? By your eyes and, or scanners," ordered Olimar.

"Um. Okay," was the younger man's reaction.

Olimar slowly plotted in a course for the best landing sight in the area. He picked a granite flat that had little snow amounts on it. While slightly up hill. It provided a nice foundation to explore this region. Louie meanwhile planned to seek out any edible bugs. Yummy in his tummy.

"Well Louie here we are. Back on the closest planet to hell. As hot as it as well. Monsters that will eat your flesh alive. Giant insects that will grab you, and toss you down onto the ground. Bottomless pits filled with monsters. Hell might be better." Olimar spoke.

Louie was still indifferent. Then a grand, and mysteries sight caught his attention; he saw two died Shergrub Females. While he was late to spot what could have killed them. He informed Olimar.

"Olimar. I saw two died Shergrubs." Reported Louie.

"Yes that is great. Wait! Two died Shergrubs!" Exclaimed Olimar.

The image of Pikmin floated into his head. Only Pikmin could hunt like that, but why leave the bodies? Maybe they dropped them? Forgot? So many ideas, and reasons danced into Olimar's biological mind.

"_We will landing on the Pikmin Planet soon!" _The ship's computer voice said.

The two waited. Planning on their movements. Olimar seeks out any wild Pikmin. Louie's goal was to hunt; for insects.

The two captains were ejected by the ship's automatic landing movement. Standing on some hard, even granite.

"Louie! Show me the died shergrubs!" Olimar ordered.

Louie slightly cursed. He planned to go off on his own plans, but orders are orders.

"Okay." Grumbled Louie.

Louie slowly ambled over to Olimar. He pointed in one direction; indicting something of grand interest. After all Pikmin were a treasure trove of information to Olimar. It is a minute before Olimar, and Louie rediscover the died Shergrubs. There, the two see a Pikmin. The normal root-like feet, cute stubby legs, short root arms. A tall stem with a leaf on top. The beady eyes, and the long rd nose. Olimar, and Louie just found some wild, red Pikmin. The older captain whistled to the population of five. Drawing a grin he walked over to the onion. The two observed the nearby landscape. Olimar saw 5 red one pellets. Louie saw a sleeping Red Bulborb, with a pair of Dwarf Red Bulborbs acting as sentries. Moreover he spotted a lone five pellet posie. With a ten pellet poise a little behind a gate.

"Olimar. I see a gate," Louie reported.

"Excellent!" Olimar exclaimed with glee.

The two captains use the plant like animals to gather pellets, and the two died Shergrubs. Furthermore they kill the two Dwarf Red Bulborbs for forty pikmin. Olimar, and Louie head to face the Red Bulborb. Who was peacefully snoring. The leaders had a plan. Louie would punch the dormant beast. Olimar meanwhile would throw pikmin onto the monster.

Louie marched to the nose. Olimar stayed at the back awaiting to throw. Louie swiftly launched his assault, knocking his fist clearly into the beast's nostrils. However he punched to early. For Olimar had not finished aligning his attacks. He went along with the change in plans for if he did not the day would be deadly for the pikmin. The grub-dog lunged at Louie; who was fast enough to avoid the attack, instead the infamous hunter got a mouthful of snow in his jaws. He now noted the pikmin on his back. Shacking them off he rushed down for a nice meal. Louie was cunning. Seeing a chance he whistled all those unluckily min who were knocked off. The predator now seemed angry. Striking in for another blow at Olimar. He grabbed five terrified Pikmin. Screams being yelled, but then before the pikmin were all chewed up. The hunter died. His body being carried as five luckily pikmin marched out. Covered in drool, but very happy. The total population now at fifty.

Investing further at the gate. They discover some old wood lying there. The fifty pikmin become a moving force of forty to move the wood to Olimar's landing sight. Slowly marching up the hill that marked the surrounding area. Olimar was elated at the idea of success so early on their adventure. Killing a Red Bulborb without losing any numbers. Finding a piece of wood. Making the pikmin population blast to fifty. He knows that was tiny compared to his second voyage's pikmin count, but it is still a respectable number.

"_It is time to blast off! Seeing as nothing is around to entice a longer stay now," _The ship spoke.

"Sure," Olimar said.

Louie silently gazed down at the ground.

The ship picked up rising to the stars. Reaching orbit; Olimar made a video recording.

"Today was great! We found pikmin! While we are still trying to find more information about where we should build we have found this region to be quite benevolent. Which reminds me about the name of this place "Mt. Red", because of the mountains, and red pikmin. Our count now numbers fifty pikmin in total!" Olimar recorded.

Today's count.

Red: 50 from 0

Yellow:

Blue:

Purple:

White:

A/N-There will be new pikmin types.


	4. Chapter 4 Day 2

**Chapter 4: Day 2**

Disclaimer-I only am pro at pikmin. I do not own it.

A/N-Today is about caves! Scream or smile.

The ship returns to the planet. Olimar gazed out his cockpit. Silently gazing at the large amounts of pellet poises in the general area of the landing zone. Louie showed his normally empty gaze at the same sights as Olimar.

"_Good day crew!" _The ship blurred.

"Great," Said Louie with slight feelings of melancholy.

Olimar walked out with a grand, colossal grin on his cream colored face. He was elated today. Way? Today he planned on exploring this area's caves. His co-worked would help. Along with more red pikmin.

"Wonderful day?" Asked Olimar with the largest grin possible.

"No," Responded Louie with an impossibly long, melancholy face.

Olimar smelled of beans. Louie just did not know what kind. They marched north. Heading over to collect pellets. Cutting down 5 one pellets, and one lone five pellet. They now had sixty-five pikmin. The duo tossed sixty pikmin onto the bag. With such weight crushing it. The bag gave way to sixty pikmin.

A great snowy flat lay around the bag. Olimar gazed about. He saw two Red Bulborbs. Snoozing without a care. Unaware that one of their greatest predators lurked to wait for the commanders' orders. Two Dwarf Red Bulborbs awoke from deep sleep. Now was their time to stalk the region. A White Bulborb was silently snoozing. His white fur adding additional warmth. A great number of pellets grow here. 5 one red pellets, paired with 2 five pellets. A breadbug ambled out. Walking past the swarm of grub-dogs, and pretend grub-dogs. Olimar spotted some wet wood. He would charge the Bulborbs, get the wood. With a population then about ninety. The two would then gather up to meet at the hole. Then down into the first cave of Olimar's third adventure. Now then he just had to order Louie.

"Louie we will need to strike those Bulborbs!" He ordered.

Louie noted. He grabbed a red pikmin out his many useable from his strike force. He wanted a sample of bulborb to observe for some more cooking.

"Louie you go to kill the Dwarf Bulborbs. I will take on the bulborbs," Said Olimar. "Also do not take any samples!"

Louie groaned. He wanted to take a sample back so he study it. Although an order from his boss did not stop him before…

"_Louie you did here Olimar?" _The ship informed in a question manner.

"Yes," Said Louie.

Louie quickly kills the dwarf bulborbs. He met up with Olimar. Who has so far killed only one of the red bulborbs. They tag up to quickly take the others down. The pikmin carry home the bulborbs. As the team does so the pikmin population rose to 104. A number that greatly pleases Olimar for this was a grand number. Granted all were leaf pikmin.

"_There are 100 pikmin out-" _The ship started.

"Shut-up," Olimar ordered.

As the gang advanced onward to the cave. The clock showed that it was almost afternoon.

**Sublevel 1**

Olimar gazed at this metallic landscape. Two shergrub females slowly strolled on some powder. A shergrub male also patrolled this area. Then he saw a fiery blowhog silently ambling across the area.

"I call the. Shergrub females," Said Louie.

"Then I get the rest," Olimar noted.

A short battle ensures. One pikmin is almost tossed off the map by the fiery blowhog's toss attack. Then they see some rounded glass. The pikmin carry the glass to the ship. Singing as they do so.

**Sublevel 2**

It was pitch black on the 2nd sublevel. Olimar's and Louie's lights were only producing an almost unusable amount of light. This greatly scared Olimar, because what if a Spotty Bulbear was on this floor? It could easily ambush the team, and result in a lot of deaths. Something that needed to avoided at all cost.

"All right, Louie what do you see?" Asked Olimar.

"Nothing," replied Louie with a great hinting of boredom.

"_I might be able to make a map based on how you travel_," the ship's pod stated.

"Yes we will try that. Louie take fifty red pikmin with you!" Olimar said.

Louie took the pikmin without question. Olimar took the other fifty. Each set out to explore. Olimar's heart was beating as fast as a Spotty Bulbear going downhill. Something he wanted to never see. He heard a long yawn. His heart skipped a beat. Did Louie just awake something? Then it went back to rest? Olimar tried to avoid such ideas…

He called Louie.

"Louie?" Asked Olimar with a very nervous tone.

"Yes?" Asked Louie.

"Just checking in," responded a calmed Olimar.

Olimar bumped into something hard. He scanned it. It was a colossal piece of glass that was blocking his path. He had his pikmin surround the glass. The fraction counter monitor on his helmet showed he needed ninety more pikmin. 160 total. He know this would require purple pikmin-something they lacked.

Olimar swore.

"_Scans indicate heat sources similar to fire geysers. It should provide light," _the ship said.

Louie walked. Noting a fire geyser. Then he bumped into something. That something was quickly made a biting sound. However his pikmin numbers did not decrease. He walked on.

Olimar was scouting-then he started to fall. H e had a panic attack. One of his lesser fears was falling, but it was only a slight fall. He walked right into a petal. He observed it, and barely made out that it was violet. Olimar grinned. He tossed five pikmin into the violet candy pop bulb. He walked right into a Shergrub female. She was just digging out of her burrow. Now her body is being carried back to a certain pod. Olimar turned back to pluck the five purple pikmin. All plump, but strong minute purple plant animals. He looked at the signature purple "hair" spines. The purple pikmin were just how he last saw on his second visit. However they lacked an immunity to fire. Something that could be disastrous on this fiery floor.

"Louie-I have found purple pikmin," the higher captain reported.

Louie did not reply with words. Only some grunts to show he understood. Olimar then encountered yet another violet candypop bulb. This time he was not worried by this event. Scans also revealed a sleeping bulborb somewhere nearby or a bulborb sized creature. Olimar barely avoided hitting said bulborb. This bulborb was a common red bulborb. Silently resting on a metallic floor. Olimar quickly set his purple pikmin up first; holding on to the stem waiting to toss the pikmin. His red pikmin shortly afterward the purple pikmin. As the battle (that was very one-sided) ended. It dropped a minute, wooden plank. The red pikmin carried the plank back to their ship's pod. The pikmin then carry the glass to the pod.

"_I detect no more treasures on this floor," _the ship reported.

"All right Louie we are going down!" Olimar ordered.

**Sublevel 3**

A much brighter environment. Olimar checked the pikmin numbers. Somehow they did not lose any pikmin. He looked all over the area. Seeing a geyser on a calm grassy pedestal that had a very gentle slope. He then spotted a newly discovered predator. It had the size of a sleeping bulbear. Yet it was sleeping. It had blue skin. With many light purple spots, and a slightly tanned face. Dried lips.

"It's a sleeping bulbear!" Olimar shouted. "We must sneak up on it, and slay it."

Olimar quickly grabbed the purple pikmin, and started flinging them at said predator. Quickly killed by the rear assault; the bulbear started healing at an alarming rate. Shortly after that observation the body is carried back. The higher captain breathed a sigh of relief. Noting that the danger was handled, Olimar, and Louie marched on with their epic quest. Encountering only a tad amount of snow bulborbs. The duo find a metal bent plate. Taking it back, the pikmin hum a happy, working song. Louie walks into a violet candy-pop bulb. Olimar notes two other plants of the same name, and tosses in fifteen red pikmin. The party now have twenty purple pikmin. Understanding the work completed. They leave the cave, with no intent to return.

**The Surface**

"Well, Louie we have nothing left today, so let us pack up," Olimar informed.

As the ship ascended into the sky, Olimar abridged the events of today. Then he reordered pikmin numbers.

Red: 84 from 50

Yellow:

Blue:

Purple: 20 from 0

White:

A/N-IT'S OVER A 1,000!


	5. Chapter 5 Day 3

**Chapter 5 Day 3**

Disclaimer-I do not own pikmin.

A/N-Darn science fair! Reason for delay…and maybe my inner lazy boy.

Oliamr gazed out. Pushing off the clear, glass cover from the cockpit. Louie quickly pushed his cover off too. Olimar looked at the short, dew covered grass at his feet. Quickly turning his head. He saw the red onion twirl gently into the area. Cleanly deploying its legs onto a minute dirt flat. Turning his head once more to look at a trio of dwarf red bulborbs looking for something.

"Maybe little grubs?" Olimar asked aloud.

Olimar looked a tad further; spotting a red bulborb just begin to fall asleep. Kicking some dust up before getting some shut-eye. A yelp was quickly produced by a dwarf red bulborb. He was quickly tackled by the others; it seemed for some small grub. Olimar grinned at this child-like horse play over something. Reminds him of his two kids fighting over a big cookie. Olimar could sit here for an entire day, but he had work to do…

"Louie; pull out twenty-five red pikmin each."

Louie spoke, "um, what about the twenty purples?"

"Thanks Louie! I almost forgot! Ten purple pikmin, and twenty-five red pikmin," Olimar said.

Quickly they pull out the desired pikmin numbers. Leading them into battle. Exploring. Olimar quickly called Louie.

"Louie; if you find anything of value-tell me!" Olimar commanded in a forceful tone.

"Okay."

In his mind Louie made an "equation," Important=Caves=Bugs=Foods. He should find food.

Olimar walked to slay the dwarf red bulborbs. He grinned as the creatures breathed their last, and all it took was one purple to make a shockwave to kill them. The dust was still floating when the reds, and purples carried the bodies to the red onion. Fifty-nine red pikmin.

Louie took a different route. Looking around for anything-pellets, caves, bridges, or gates.

A black gate stood barring his way.

"Olimar; I found a black gate," Louie commented to his superior.

Meanwhile Olimar jumped into a air; caught off guard by the call.

"What Louie? Um, I was caught off guard. Repeat please," Olimar asked.

"Um, I think I found, a bridge-no a gate."

"What color?"

"Black," Louie replied.

"Tear it down!" Olimar yelled in a strong tone!

Louie complided with the order, and set his pikmin to tear it down. Louie first just examined his vibrant surroundings, but he grew bored, and wrote down some recipes in his head.

"Add dwarf red bulborb skin to a nice chocolate cake, and get a sweet desert meat…"

…Louie dazed off, and fell asleep…

Olimar was walking. Tossing his pikimin to cut down pellets, and increase his red army. 3 red one pellets, and a twosome of fives-both red.

Now seventy-five red pikmin are about-loyally serving Olimar. Twenty purples also serve. Things are great.

The dusty tiles would make a wonderful battle site, and Olimar picked the combatants; his pikmin versus the red bulborb. Olimar cycled around the bulborb. Grabbing the first purple pikmin, and getting ready to toss…

…1...

…2...

…3

SMACK! The fat lard of the purple made contact, but the bulborb woke up! It was not stunned! Not good for Olimar. The first instinct of Olimar was to retreat, but he would stand, and fight! Grabbing another purple, and he flung it! This time the grub-dog was stunned, and Olimar calmed down. The swarm won. One bulborb less lives.

"We did well!"

The bulborb fell down, and bumped some dust into the air. The carcass was carried to the red onion. Ten more reds are born. None left the onion.

"This is very neat. There are five wild pikmin, but where?" Olimar asked himself.

A moment of silence passes, but then the ship speaks.

"_They are up your nose!" _The Ship's Computer "joked."

"That has be the worst joke-ever!" Said Olimar.

Louie woke up. The pikmin had just finished the gate, but out of the blue a pair of male shergrubs bit one of Louie's purple pikmin!

"Um…Oh no!" Yelled Louie-a man of few words.

Louie walked up to his pikmin, and flung them to smash the shergrubs to bits. The bodies are sent to an onion; the red onion.

"Louie; is the gate down?" Asked an eager Olimar as he walked over to his co-worker. An army of red pikmin, and purple pikmin.

It took Louie a second to respond, and then he had to look at the gate to verify.

"Yes; are you too?"

"Wait what Louie? I was not tearing down a gate," Olimar asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Oh."

"Shall we charge on?" Olimar asked as he walked up to Louie who seemed quite zoned out. "For it appears we still have a few hours of daylight, and we can explore more."

"Okay," Louie said in his very flat monotone voice.

The duo set out. Walking on some dirty path. The ground was covered with died leaves. No sign of an enemy, but not a sign of pikmin. A cliff was supporting a nice piece of metal, but the pair could not reach it-yet. Maybe when they find yellow pikmin it will be grabbed. As they explore the sun slowly sinks, but they still had time…

Olimar saw a red bulborb. It was asleep. Olimar hoped to avoid another battle like the one earlier today, but he could not guarantee himself. The pikmin were nervous too.

"Louie-I need you to give me all of your pikmin for this battle," commanded Olimar.

"Okay."

All of Louie's pikmin are sent to Olimar, and Olimar fights a one sided battle.

"Well; that was easy," Olimar said with quite a chuckle.

The body, along with the shergrub males are carried to the onion. A total of ninety-nine pikmin. The day was done.

"_Report back-it is almost night!"_

The captains, and pikmin march back to the landing zone. All is normal.

"_Lift-up in…"_

"…_1..."_

"…_2..."_

"…_3"_

As the ship rises into the atmosphere; Olimar was sitting-writing his nightly report.

"Today; we have explored a new area. It is a wooded area with high amounts of grub-dogs it seems. However the region also seems to be pregnant with life. It also seems this land may be a good place to harvest pikmin numbers."

Louie was snoozing.

Red: 99 from 50

Yellow:

Blue:

Purple: 20

White:

A/N-Thanks to all for reading this. (Gives virtual cookies.)


	6. Chapter 6 Day 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Pikmin.

A/N-Possible Pikmin 2 Spoiler…

**Chapter 6 Day 4**

Olimar's eyes opened from a deep sleep. His gaze moved from point to point. He looked at Louie who was still sleeping; and a chocolate bar on his lap. Then at the ship's steering wheel; it was still. Olimar looked at the planet's sky. The lone red onion almost faded into the dawn's red light. Olimar started making coffee for himself. Louie snored. Olimar knew he would need to wake Louie up, but later. Olimar enjoyed a nice silent breakfast to himself. He looked at the numbers of the pikmin. Ninety-nine red pikmin, and twenty purple pikmin, but they have to find anything bigger then a red bulborb; yet.

Olimar looked at Louie's lazy body, and started shaking him, "Louie! Get up! We have a big day today!"

Louie started drooling, or maybe the drool was released by Olimar's shaking, but anyway Louie woke up mumbling about eggs, and omelets.

After Louie has a quick breakfast of eggs. Olimar, and Louie are ejected by the impact of the ship on the grass of The Green Plains. Olimar quickly runs over to the red onion, and withdraws seventy red, and twenty purple pikmin-having an equal spilt between Olimar, and Louie. Marching past the place where the shergrubs were killed a day before. Olimar looked to his left, and a bit beyond the small mounds; he spots an unrolled bridge. By building that Olimar could pass over it to quickly reach the landing zone.

"Hey Louie; could you build that bridge over there?" Louie was asked by Olimar.

Louie nodded.

"Okay," Olimar said.

It is a nice day. A nice mild breeze blows over Olimar's armor. A dew covered grass was at their feet. This would be a wonderful day to relax, but Olimar had things to do. He was too busy drowning in the surroundings to notice-a red bulborb. Its snoring was what alerted Olimar. It was quite ironic that snoring should awake Olimar from his Daydream. He took no care, and started pikmin-the bulborb never awoke…

Louie was watching his pikmin work on the bridge. He was allowed to take in the surroundings more then Olimar. Watching a small grub crawl in the dew covered grass. A minute bug crashed into Louie's helmet. Louie looked up to see-a honeywisp lifting a ball of nectar. He tossed a red pikmin to attack the white membrane on the honeywisp. The startled creature let out a shrill cry, disappeared, and dropped her white nectar ball. Louie had his leaf pikmin sip the nectar up. All but one red pikmin became flowers. The leaf red had tripped.

Olimar's still leafless pikmin started carrying the red bulborb carcass to the red onion. After the red bulborb had been disposed of Olimar set his remaining pikmin on tearing down a gate.

The onion counter displayed twelve new pikmin being born. Olimar called up Louie to get how far Louie has built the bridge.

"Louie; how far have you built that bridge?" Olimar asked.

Louie looks at his idle pikmin, and says, "we are done."

"Then can you bring them over to me."

Louie delivers his pikmin to Olimar's gate. The captain then runs to the onion to get the red pikmin that had delivered the red bulborb to the base. Calling them over. Olimar runs back to the gate they were demolishing. Seeing as the gate has just fallen one peg. He tosses his pikmin on top of the gate. Olimar looked at his sun counter that showed how much sun time they had left. They had a lot of time left. Olimar now noted how slow this day had been. Louie yawned.

The gate was torn down, and much to Olimar's dismay he saw a red bulborb asleep almost right in their faces. However Louie saw, and with his pikmin ran to it. Olimar however prepared to creep behind the bulborb, but then a purple pikmin tripped; and almost waking the red bulborb up!

"Thank goodness the purple did not wake it up," Olimar said. Olimar walked over to the bulborb, but then a red pikmin tripped onto the red bulborb! Olimar spoke, "oh, damn!"

The bulborb lunged down to Olimar. Olimar bearly dodged it. Looking into the hate filled eyes. Olimar gulped-hard. The red bulborb then chased after Olimar, and tried to intercept the red captain. Olimar saw the mist on his helmet form from the bulborb's breath. The fang digging up turf. Olimar grinned at the victory, and stared running like hell! The bulborb's fang slightly bent. Olimar does not look back to see the somewhat darker patches on the bulborb. The bulborb runs over to stop Olimar from leaping down, but it is too slow.

**Sublevel 1**

Olimar lands facedown on dirt. Louie had already jumped down, and was standing up. The red bulborb's screams echoed into the cave. Olimar started walking. Louie followed the captain. The pikmin followed the captains. However things seem quite. They enter a circular room. On the edge they spot a piece of plastic in a brick shape. The coast is clear. Olimar walks along, and most of the pikmin are across…

However! A male shergrub digs up, and snatches a purple pikmin! Olimar does not notice, and sets the lucky red, and purple pikmin to lift the block up. Meanwhile the jaws of the shergrub slowly, slowly, and painfully crushing the purple pikmin. More shergrub male, and females surfaced. Then a sherwig dug up out of the ground. The purple's cry was Olimar's, and Louie's alert to the shergrubs. The sherwig flew up in the sky to gain ground on the pikmin hoard. Olimar seeing his chance throws a red pikmin at the flying sherwig. It swung in the air; spinning, and looping, and smacking the sherwig right in the jaw. The red pikmin now fell down into the lion's den of shergrubs. Olimar, and Louie flung their purple pikmin onto the shergrubs to stun them. The red pikmin smacked a shergrub on the head. Olimar sacked the remaining pikmin on the shergrubs. Olimar, and Louie even enter the fray. The captains punch a shergrub female. It was an almost one sided battle. Another purple pikmin was lost to a shergrub male as the purple was assaulting a shergrub female. Olimar sets his pikmin to carry the brick to the ship's pod.

**Sublevel 2**

The captains land on a metal flooring. Two fiery blowhogs are patrolling, and is that a small fire? Olimar's heat sensors detect a pair of fire emitting from dwarf bulborb

heights. Louie changed his blank expression to wonder at this.

Olimar spoke, "Louie I think we have found dwarf fiery bulblaxs!"

Olimar orders the red pikmin to defeat the fiery blowhogs. However Olimar did not kill the dwarf fiery bulblaxs; yet.

Instead the red captain dismissed the pikmin to study these new fiery bulblaxs. Louie also walked behind him. Olimar also spots some wood, and breaking a small bit-pokes the dwarf fiery bulblaxs. The part catches on fire! The poked dwarf fiery bulblax starts chasing Olimar. The Blue Captain does not react. The Red Captain run away to call his red pikmin. However; a purple pikmin rashly rush to the bulblaxs. At first the purple pikmin seems to get a few hits in, but then it catches fire!

"_DANGER CAPTAIN OLIMAR! PIKMIN ARE SUFFERING!" _The gold plated ship's research pod shouted.

Olimar feeling the pressure mount as he needed to save his purple pikmin. Louie was busy checking the temperature of dwarf fiery bulblaxs. Olimar noted that at least Louie was doing something for science…

A crunching of teeth was heard, and the pikmin that was on fire was eaten by a dwarf fiery bulblax. Olimar tossed his red pikmin onto the dwarf fiery bulblaxs. Frowning at the fact that he has lost another purple pikmin.

"Louie, did you check how hot those things can get?"

Louie was busy beaming at his temperature gauge, but he spoke, "perfect for cooking!"

Olimar was perplexed by Louie's statement, "what do you mean perfect for cooking?"

"Um; they are cooking themselves."

Olimar detected a tone of bluntness by his co-worker's statement. So he walks to Louie to look at the temperature.

Olimar nods at the reading, and ordering his pikmin to lift the wood to the research pod. Louie looks at the fiery bulblaxs corpses, and Louie sets the remaining pikmin to carry the bodies.

"Great job Louie those bodies can be used for science!" Olimar yelled with delight.

Louie nodded-because his science is cooking.

The captains find nothing else to pick up, and head down…

**Sublevel 3**

Olimar lands on some dirt. He sees a pair of red bulborbs sleeping on the floor, but before he spots three ivory candy pop bulbs. Tossing fifteen reds to produce white pikmin. Olimar, and Louie pluck up the white pikmin. The red captain looks into the large red eyes of the white pikmin, and being more minute then the red pikmin they were at first, are more nimble. One blinked. Olimar grinned at rediscovering white pikmin. The red captain now started tossing his red, and purple pikmin to dispose of the red bulborbs. Over the horizon on a minute ledge there was a piece of cloth. The red captain turned to his co-worker to order Louie to get the cloth. Louie got a few pikmin to lift the cloth, and while Olimar looks for the next cave. Olimar walks on some brown dirt. It was quite normal. A dull grey rock shield covered the entrance to the next cave. Quickly setting his pikmin to destroy it, and Louie with his pikmin kicking up dust also helps Olimar get the goal done. They jump down as a pair to a dark, unforgiving chamber…

**Sublevel 4**

The patter of tiny feet on a thick concrete echoed into a cold unforgiving silence. Light from the captain's antennae was joined by fire, glow stems, and two orange malevolent eyes in the distant. Olimar gulped. He knew what had a pair of hellish eyes that colossal.

An Emperor Bulblax.

That will be the next foe…

The red captain clutched his fist together. The red gloves collecting sweat from their owner's palms as if Olimar caused rain like a tropical rainforest. The captains dismissed their pikmin to call only their reds, and purples. Olimar could hear almost hear Mozart's Requiem play in his head. He grabbed a purple pikmin. Running to the Emperor to fight as if he was escaping from hell to heaven; Olimar was caught off guard. The Emperor's eruption from the sand was tiny, and based on the size of the Bulblax-it was no more of a young prince. Olimar flung purple pikmin onto the Emperor. Louie grabbed a red pikmin to throw, and it went down in seconds. The Emperor spit out a piece of steel. The captains set the pikmin to carry the steel to base. Olimar frowned at how small this Bulblax was.

Were their trips to the pikmin damaging the wildlife?

**The Green Plains**

Olimar shot himself out of the cave with a geyser. Louie followed him. Olimar landed on soft grass. Louie turned his head to see an orange bulborb asleep on a cliff. He pointed at it to Olimar. The head captain-Olimar spots it, but he wonders to himself if he is doing the right thing. Louie walks over the bridge he had built earlier today. The Red Captain walks after his co-worker. Pikmin in tow. Olimar spots the red bulborb with the broken fang. In front of him was a poison gate. Olimar got his white pikmin to take it down. The white gate was common like that he has seen a million times on this planet. Olimar walked over to the sleeping "Fang" red bulborb. Now Olimar got a better view of "fang." The bent fang was his most distinctive feature, but not his only one. His eyes were normal. Olimar spotted a thicker vein under an eyestalk; a deep blue vein-beating blood from the heart. An unbreakable heart with no emotion. Olimar looked at his sun-meter; it displayed that it was almost early dusk-the captains would need to kill the orange bulborb fast.

The Blue Captain-feeling a flicker of duty to his superior-called him over the radio, "look."

Olimar was perplexed by the statement-"look?" However makes sense of his lower comrade when he sees the white pikmin hitting their tiny heads on poison genitors. Olimar grinned at the choice the pikmin made by themselves. He walked. Before them is a sleeping, vicious orange bulborb. The bloodshot eyes barely showed how deadly these demons could be. Memories of the fury of these monsters raged into the Red Captain's brain. His first encounter in the Bulblax Kingdom-it took nearly seven days afterward for Olimar's pikmin totals to return to normal…Even Louie seemed frowning. He touched his upper helmet-Louie had to sneak past many of these creatures to reach Dream Den.

Olimar grabbed a purple pikmin to be ready.

…1...

…2...

…3!

Before the pikmin made contact with the bulborb's body-it woke up. Olimar needed to quickly grab another purple; like gazing up the barrel of a cannon-the black nose blew on Olimar. The blast blew Louie down onto a white pikmin.

IMPACT! A purple smacked squarely in the center of the orange's face. A quick stun was delivered onto the orange bulborb. Spotting his chance Olimar started tossing red, purple, and white pikmin onto the orange bulborb. Things seemed to be going in Olimar's favor, but then-the stun wore off, and the orange bulborb bit down onto the Blue Captain, and the white pikmin he was on, and catching the white pikmin his jaws of death-started chewing…A fatal toxin was delivered into the orange bulborb's body as it swallowed the white pikmin.

Olimar walked over to the orange bulborb. Seeing no signs of life on the limp body. A computer chip feel down onto the ground.

The ship; being a whiny CPU had to state a complaint about the chip, _"that computer chip was indigested by a dangerous creature that ate one of your white pikmin, and so we should not bring it onto me."_

"Well then all the reason to bring the part on broad-Louie set our pikmin to carry the bulborb to the red onion, and the chip to our complaining ship."

The ship ignored Olimar's statement. Louie was still sitting in the sidelines, and not taking a side, but Olimar seemed grumpier then normal. Louie did as he was told.

The ship analyzed the computer chip. Scanning it; the ship interfaced with the chip, "a new area has been discovered by me."

The early dusk turned into night. Olimar knew they would have to return soon. Jumping into the ship the Red Captain was about to go asleep-without making his nightly report, but a transmission from boss made Olimar get out of bed.

"_Olimar, and Louie-I want you two to make the base at least 3 stories high, and have many computers in it!" _Shacyo ordered thought his email.

The Red Captain fell asleep in his chair. Louie ate a candy bar.

Red: 98 from 99

Yellow:

Blue:

Purple: 17 from 20

White: 14 from 0

A/N-Can anyone think of a good thing to call Olimar, and Louie besides Red/Blue captain? Please review-because I feel my quality fell here.


End file.
